Polyurethane foam is prepared commercially in the form of large blocks that are subsequently cut into the desired shape for use in the manufacture of various articles that require a foam padding. It is well known that polyurethane foam requires time to cure and develop its full physical properties. In typical polyurethane foam formulations, a polyhydroxy material ("polyol"), water and an organic isocyanate compound are reacted in the presence of catalysts or other additives. Much of the time, a small percentage of terminal isocyanate groups are left unreacted in the foam structure. If the foam is distorted or compressed in this condition, it fails to recover its original dimensions when the distorted or compressive force is released. Normally, the terminal isocyanate groups that are left unreacted in the foam structure will react with the residual water in the foam structure or with the water vapor in the atmosphere over a period of several hours or days, and the foam will ultimately achieve its full physical properties.
As pointed out in the Encyclopedia of Polymer Science and Technology (John Wiley and Sons, New York 1969) in the section on Polyurethanes, polyethers are commercially the most important of the polyols used to prepare polyurethanes. At the present time most of the polyethers used in the production of flexible polyurethane foams are derived from propylene oxide and ethylene oxide. In this preparation, propylene oxide is reacted with glycerol in the presence of a basic catalyst to form a poly(oxypropylene) homopolymer which is further reacted with ethylene oxide to form a block copolymer.
Post-curing of polyether derived foam by exposure to a mixture of water vapor and gaseous ammonia, primary or secondary amines at temperatures of about 50.degree. to 150.degree. F. for a period of at least one minute is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,912. While this process effectively and rapidly cures the foam, it constitutes an additional step beyond those normally used in the foam manufacturing process. This process also requires storage of the foam prior to the post-curing treatment. It is more desirable to cure the foam as it is manufactured to reduce or even eliminate such storage time and to prepare a fully cured foam material which can be immediately shipped to the end users after cutting to the desired shapes. The present invention provides one solution to this problem in that a one-step foaming and curing process is disclosed herein. This process achieves a rapid and full post cure of the foam so that the foam will exhibit low compression set values as measured by ASTM standard test D-3574 (Constant Deflection Compression Set Test), with the elimination of post curing steps.